What Happens on Vacation
by nickelplated
Summary: Klaus takes Violet on a much needed vacation where the two try to take an intimate step in their recently strained relationship. Klaus/Violet.
1. Chapter 1

A line of vacationers, including Klaus and Violet with suitcases in hand, stood crowding onto the gangplank of a cruise ship. The two were surrounded by an assortment of people, buff guys in sunglasses, girls in mini skirts and halter tops, old ladies with leathery, overly tan skin, and young children clinging to the hands of hopeful parents. The long line inched toward a pair of photographers who stopped each group to pose in several positions behind a fake captain's wheel with a sign reading Mexico taped to the center of it.

Violet glanced at Klaus, who had been fairly silent since showing their passports at the ticket counter. He had won this cruise trip at a silent auction during a dinner fundraiser at his university. When he had presented the tickets to Violet later that evening she had been speechless. They had never before done something as luxurious as a vacation since their parents had died and that was what, eight years ago now? Of course, Violet had been concerned as to who would watch the little girls, but Klaus had already set it up with the mother of one of Sunny's close friends who was willing to watch Beatrice, also. It was only for four days after all, and the girls were really no trouble.

Violet was purely delighted with the idea of spending so much alone time with Klaus. Their relationship had been pretty strained lately. There was a lot of responsibility with the little girls, carpool, homework, and making meals for the family. Klaus and Violet were playing mother and father at a very young age, when they were also expected to be attending university themselves. Of course, they wouldn't have given up their little girls for anything, but the stress was still there. Recently, they had argued more, over little things. They used to agree on everything, working together seamlessly, but now it seemed that their relationship had changed. It just wasn't enough, like something vital was missing. She felt like she needed something from Klaus that he was keeping from her but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Every time they were getting along well, it seemed he would push her away, always keeping her at arms's length. Klaus had told her on the way to the boat that maybe they could take this vacation to relax with each other, spend some time without responsibility to try to get back on track. He seemed pretty tense already, but Violet reminded herself that it had been a long day of travel already, just to get to the cruise terminal.

When he finally looked back at her to see her smiling at him, he grinned, letting some of the tenseness fall from his shoulders. Violet looked beautiful and fresh, in a flowered sundress, sandals and a long, clean hair held back by a headband to match. He reached out to grab her hand and held it until they reached the photographer.

"Oh, what a wonderful couple!" exclaimed the dark skinned man whose name tag said he was from Indonesia. "Ok, set your suitcases there," he pointed to the side of a white screen that was the background for the picture. "Now stand here," he shot a picture of them standing side by side behind the fake wheel. "Now put your arm around the lovely young lady. Newlyweds, no?" Klaus shot Violet a nervous grin. The photographer took another picture. "Ok, kiss her now." Klaus gave Violet a kiss on the cheek while she smiled at the camera. "No, I mean kiss her. It will be a good picture, no?" Violet looked up at Klaus with an amused smile on her face, one eyebrow quirked. He leaned in and gave Violet a chaste kiss on the lips while the camera clicked in front of them. Unexpectedly, Violet felt heat pool in her belly. She wished, for just a second, that they were alone. Klaus was smiling tenderly at her. He grabbed her hand again and led them into the ship at last.

They found their cabin with little difficulty. It was small. A king size bed filled the room, with a dressing table and a door that led to a very small bathroom. Almost as soon as the door closed behind them there was a knock at the door. Violet opened it to see another dark skinned man, whose name tag said he was from the Philippines. "Hello, you must be Violet and Klaus. I am Made. I will be your steward. Do you like your room? Is there anything you need? The bed is fine? I made it up nice for you two newlyweds. Would you prefer me to clean the room in the morning or the afternoon?" The man was very gracious and accommodating, but never stopped talking long enough for Violet to do anything but nod.

Violet told him to come back in the mornings for cleaning and thanked him for the beautiful room. Once the steward backed out of the room, Violet turned to Klaus who was rifling through his suitcase. "Why does everyone assume we're newlyweds?" she asked.

"Well," he said with his back to her, still bent over his suitcase, "I imagine it is because we are about the right age and have the same last name." He managed to pull out his swim trunks. "Come on, let's change. We can get something to eat and sit by the pool." Violet beamed at him. Finally, vacation was starting!

An hour later, there weren't too many seats left by the pool. The boat was crowded with people. They carried their buffet plates up to the next deck and found a sunny spot facing out towards the ocean. They hmm'd over the food, and were amazed when one of the crew walked by and took their empty plates from them. Soon another waiter walked up to them and asked if they wanted anything to drink. Violet glanced at Klaus, who was looking out at the ocean, his eyes squinted against the sun. Technically, Klaus wasn't old enough to drink anything from the bar, but Violet had always wanted to try a fruity frozen drink.

"Two strawberry daiquiris, please?"

"Your room number, please?" asked the young waiter.

"Room 6222."

"Of course, ma'am. Just a moment," and he turned toward the bar at the far end of the deck.

Taking off her coverup and pulling a can of aerosol sunscreen out of her tote bag, Violet began spraying the front of her body. Klaus's eyes were glued to his sister. She was wearing a blue and white bikini that seemed to show miles and miles of skin. She closed her eyes, and even sprayed her face. She stood up in between the lounge chairs and handed the can to Klaus. "Can you spray my back, please? Then, I'll do you, ok?"

All Klaus could manage was a grunt. He wasn't sure the last time he had seen so much of his sister's body, not that he hadn't wanted to. She was beautiful. He had thought that for a while now, but their relationship had been weird lately, and he knew it was his fault. He had developed some unwholesome feelings toward his sister. He blamed the unconventional roles they played as mother and father to their two girls. Sunny was old enough to know better, but for the most part he knew that both she and Beatrice thought of them as their parents. They had propagated this lie, too, as a safety measure against having the girls put into foster families should the authorities find out that Beatrice wasn't even really their relative. It was always easier to let their teachers and other adult authority figures think that Violet had given birth as a teenager than to explain that she was really their older sister. Most peopple had a hard time understanding their family's complex relationship.

There was, unfortunately, a lot of tension between him and Violet. He constantly had to keep his guard up against his true feelings toward his older sister, so he usually wound up arguing with her instead, filled with a resentment that he couldn't explain to her. He didn't understand himself sometimes, and it was exhausting. When he first saw the cruise tickets at the silent auction, he had hoped for an opportunity to hash things out with Violet and come to some understanding, but all day, doubt had gotten the better of him. What if she didn't understand? How could he explain when he himself didn't fully understand his own feelings.

He sprayed her shoulders, back and legs. She turned back to him, taking the can. "Take off your shirt, Klaus, and I'll put your sunscreen on." Violet waved at his shirt and watched him expectantly as he pulled off his tee. Klaus was tall, lean with broad shoulders that tapered to a thin waist. Soft brown hair was visible on his chest and began again at his belly button following a line that led down into his pants. Her eyes raked over his body. When she met his eyes again she could tell that he could tell that she had been inspecting him by the small smirk on his lips "Close your eyes and your mouth," she instructed. "It tastes terrible if you get it into your mouth." She sprayed all of his front, including his face and then nudged his shoulder for him to turn around to do his backside.

The waiter came back with Violet's drinks and when he walked away she handed one to Klaus. Violet enjoyed the flavor and the coolness of the drink as the sun beat down on her skin. They chatted about their plans for later in the day and the shore excursions they would take in Mexico. The bit of alcohol helped relax the two and they enjoyed each other and the music as they sat in the sun. After awhile there was a Welcome Aboard party and people danced all around them. Crew members soared through the crowd pulling people into the throng. A good looking man pulled Violet and Klaus up to dance. Violet held Klaus's hands and let him twirl her around, then she put her arms up and moved her hips to the beat of the unfamiliar song. Klaus held her waist and watched her laugh and thoroughly enjoy herself. The cruise director was at the microphone, encouraging everyone to drink and dance. He kept saying "What happens on the cruise, stays on the cruise." After hearing it for probably the third time, he decided to take that advice. Klaus gave Violet a sly smile and pulled her body flush with his, so her hips moved against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands pressed up her spine. People pressed all around them yet it felt like they were alone in this moment.

Violet turned her face up to Klaus's, his lips only inches from hers. She remembered the sweet kiss he had given her earlier. "Can I have a kiss?" she asked him, the alcohol and the music and the closeness of his body prompting her to be bold. He stared at her for a moment, then barely brushed his lips against hers. She felt that burning in her belly again and she had a small epiphany. Maybe this was what had been missing from their relationship. She felt resolutely drawn to Klaus in that moment, wanting to know him in a more intimate way. It wasn't right. She knew that, but it made sense, with their weird family dynamic, that they should be everything to each other. She wanted him to look at her like that all the time, as if she were precious and cherished, and he was looking at her, gauging her reaction. She smiled and led him back to their chairs to pick up their stuff. The sun was sinking low. They had been out on the deck for a couple of hours. "Let's go get ready for supper."

They dressed in jeans, Klaus in a button down shirt and Violet in a flowered top. Violet had piled her hair in a messy bun on top of her head. Her cheeks and nose were pink with sunburn. Klaus gave their room number to the hostess at the dining room and they were seated at a table with another couple, a few decades older than them. They made small talk about their plans and Violet told them how Klaus had surprised her with the cruise tickets. Violet asked them if they had children. They had teenagers in high school, not much younger than Klaus and Violet. Klaus didn't know why he brought it up, maybe he was missing Sunny and Beatrice a little, but he told them of their 'daughters'. Of course they were surprised to hear it from such a young man.

"How long have you two been together, if you don't mind me asking?" asked the husband.

"Goodness, I guess you could say we've known each other our whole lives. It's hard to say," Violet laughed lightly, as Klaus put his arm around her.

Violet ordered them each a glass of white wine with their dinner, which tasted amazing. The wine was strong to the inexperienced drinkers, and along with the gentle rocking of the boat, made Violet feel so sleepy. After dessert, Klaus leaned to whisper into Violet's ear. "Hey, let's go to bed, okay."

Violet nodded, "Hmmm, yes it's been a long day of travel and sunshine. I'm ready for a shower, I think." They headed back to the room, feeling only a little dizzy from the wine. The steward, Made, was in the hallway to wish them a goodnight. Klaus slid his keycard in the lock and opened the door to the room. Made had been in to turn down the bed. The air conditioning made goosebumps rise on Violet's skin. She dug around in her suitcase to grab some underwear and tee shirt and headed into the small bathroom to take a quick shower. As she stripped off her clothes she marveled at the amount of sunburn she had on her body. Her arms and thighs were pink, as well as her chest, especially around her bathing suit line where apparently the sunscreen didn't reach. Her belly was very pink. The sunscreen was worthless. It had done nothing to protect her from the sun!

She stepped into the shower, and let lukewarm water wash off the grime of the day. She was feeling pretty relaxed, as she thought back to her epiphany with Klaus earlier in the day. Did he feel the same way? She thought he probably did have mutual feelings, going by the way he stared at her in her bikini earlier, and the soft brush of his lips against hers. She had enjoyed the way he had held her hand all through supper. Maybe she would just give him an opportunity and see what would happen. She dried and dressed, brushed her long hair and let him have a turn in the shower while she blowdried her hair at the small dressing table.

He vacated the bathroom wearing soft pajama shorts, his hair curling at the edges with wet. His back and shoulders were as sunburned as hers. "Oh, Klaus. The sunscreen was pretty worthless, huh?" she sympathized. "Here let me rub some lotion on your back, okay?" She motioned for him to sit on the large bed and she knelt behind him. The lotion was cold against the burns and he winced as she rubbed it down his shoulders and spine, then his muscles relaxed into the gentle pressure of her hands. She applied another layer of lotion just to keep touching him for awhile, enjoying his pleasure. "Okay, my turn," she said handing him the lotion. She turned away from him on the bed, sitting cross legged and he knelt behind her. To his utter surprise she pulled her own pajama top clear off. She crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head to look sweetly back at him.

He gathered her hair and placed it over one shoulder. He let his fingers linger on her skin wherever they touched her. She gasped when he first applied the lotion. Her skin was so hot, but it wasn't only from the sunburn. She let her head loll to the side, exposing the long line of her neck and shoulder. Klaus wasn't sure what was happening, but he was definitely not complaining. Violet made the sexiest moaning sounds as he rubbed her shoulders all the way down her spine, pressing his thumbs into her waist. She dropped her arms from her chest and pushed herself back between Klaus's legs so that her back was against his chest. "Don't forget the front of me, Klaus," she said, still sweet, all innocence. "I'm sunburned all over."

Klaus breathed out a small laugh at her ruse. Was this really happening? She sneaked a look at him again, smiling a shy smile though there was a sinful quirk to her eyebrow. "Are you drunk?" he asked her bemusedly.

"Only a little," she replied honestly.

He sat still behind her, thinking, maybe overthinking. Isn't this what he wanted? Isn't this what Violet was asking for? Then he remembered the cruise director's motto. "What happens on the cruise, stays on the cruise?"Klaus asked her.

Violet giggled a little. "Maybe."

He poured some lotion into his hands, rubbing them together to warm it up, then started at her shoulders, rubbing it on the sunburned parts of her chest. She arched her back, giving him a full view of her chest. He was enchanted by the contrast of pink sunburn against the smooth whiteness of her breasts. He cupped them with his palms and circled her hard, pink nipples with his thumbs. She turned her face away again, leaving that enticing strip of neck exposed. He brushed his lips over the hollow between her neck and her shoulder and kissed her softly up to her ear, causing goosebumps to erupt all over her arms, legs and breasts. He took her earlobe between his lips, sucking on it.

"Hmm," he said softly in her ear. "You are so beautiful." He kept one arm firmly across her chest, fondling one breast, while his other hand spread lotion all over her flat belly. His fingers dipped into the waistband of her panties, for that was all she was wearing now, plunging them through her soft hair and into the slick silkiness of her most private part. He leaned over her shoulder to get a better look at what he was doing. He kissed her cheek with soft open mouthed kisses and slid his fingers into her. He pulled them out to rub her juices around her swollen nub only to slide them back into her. He repeated this again and again. She was sighing incomprehensible words, eyes closed tight in concentration. "You don't have to be quiet, Violet. Does it feel good?" he asked her in a husky voice. She could only nod. She was moving her hips against his hand. "Tell me," he told her.

"Hmm, Klaus. Don't stop, never stop," she told him breathily. "It feels perfect." Her hips were grinding erratically against his hand as he continued to pleasure her. He watched her face, eyes shut and mouth opened in silent concentration. "I'm.., I'm…, oh God." He could feel her body tensing up, trembling in anticipation.

"Open your eyes," he demanded. He really couldn't believe this was all happening, so easy and so fast. He had wanted something like this for a long time. "Look at me."

She shook her head. "I can't," she was breathless and so close, eyebrows pulled together.

"Yes, you can. Do it. Open your eyes." She turned her face towards him and forced her eyes open to look into his. He was gazing at her with possessive adoration. He kept their eyes locked as he lightly brushed his mouth against hers for the third time that day. Her mouth opened wider, moaning loudly as she came, his fingers deep inside her. Her womb clenched tightly and he could feel her pulsing around his hand. Her eyes instinctively shut again. Everything became still, except for her ragged breathing. She was so sated and relaxed that she found it hard to execute the next part of her seduction, as she really just wanted to lay down and sleep until morning.

She moved to a kneeling position and motioned for Klaus to lay down on the bed. "Come here. You're all sunburned on your chest, too. Want me to put lotion on it?" she asked him.

He smiled, bemused and a little dazed, but totally turned on. "Okay." He laid down with his head propped up on a couple of pillows. Violet made no move to cover herself and he watched her position herself at his side and pump the lotion into her hand. She started at his shoulders and ran her fingers through his soft chest hair all the way to his belly button. She paid attention to his arms, also lightly covered in soft hair, rubbing them from his shoulders down to his fingertips. She straddled his waist and he could feel the damp warmth of her center all the way through his pajamas. He was undoubtedly aroused, his erection pulsing under her welcome weight. She put a little more lotion into her hands and leaned forward to rub it onto his cheeks, nose and forehead. Her breasts were enticing as she leaned over him. He reached up to cup them again as Violet leaned down to kiss Klaus's mouth, moving her lips against his with persistent pressure, sucking at his lower lip, then running her tongue along his.

She kissed along his jaw and down his neck and across his shoulder. Sliding her mostly naked body along his she kissed her way down to his nipples, sucking on them and swirling her tongue around their hardness. She held his waist as she dragged her lips down to his belly button and let her teeth graze the soft skin there. She maneuvered her way in between his legs and tugged at the waistband of his pajamas. She slowly pulled them off, kissing his bared skin as she went. Violet sat up to pull his shorts all the way off and tossed them onto the bed beside her. She was intimidated by his erection, but tried not to show any fear. She ran her hands up his thighs to touch the soft hairs growing at the base and looked up at Klaus as she leaned over to wrap her lips around the head of his erection. He was watching her intently and only when she took him all the way into her hot mouth did he have to close his eyes and lay his head back against the wall.

"Oh god, I have never seen anything sexier," he gasped. Violet felt pleased. She used her tongue to lick his velvety skin with her lips wrapped tight around him. She bobbed her head, starting out fairly slow, getting used to the feel of having so much in her mouth. He tasted warm and clean. Pretty soon he was bucking his hips and wrapping his fingers in her hair. He had never felt anything this good and he told her so. He was breathing rapidly, losing control. She cupped his soft sac and earned a low groan from Klaus, then dragged her fingertips down his inner thighs back to cup him again. She looked at him while she continued to pleasure him. His head was thrown back and his hands continued to stroke her hair. He tried to warn her that he was close.

"Violet, I'm going to…" but he couldn't find words and she only redoubled her efforts and hummed around his shaft causing sweet vibrations. "Violet!" He pulled at her hair but she ignored him. Finally, he was spilling warm, salty seed into her mouth as she hummed in satisfaction. He bucked into her mouth until he could take no more sensation.

He covered his face with his hands and groaned in satisfaction, letting his legs fall limply to the sides. Violet sat back on her heels to look at Klaus, who was totally naked and so beautiful in front of her. "Come here," he told her. "Let's go to sleep." He pried the covers out from underneath him and put his legs into the cool sheets. He held the blanket open for her and she crawled in beside him. He held her, tucked into his side, her leg wrapped over his.

He kissed the top of her head and laughed gently. "Well, that was new."


	2. Chapter 2

Overthinking as per his usual, Klaus had lain awake most of the night. Last evening's events played on repeat in his mind, and no doubt, they were erotic and memorable. Touching Violet and being touched by her had been better by far than any fantasy he had ever had. How many times had he entertained the notion of furthering his relationship with her, of pursuing an intimacy, but there was a reason he had never put his feelings into action before. It was wrong. It was incest and totally illegal. Had he felt a little weird during last night's activities? Yes, of course, but pure longing and lust had seen him through to the end. Had he taken advantage of Violet while she was tipsy? She had definitely played her part well, and he was sure she had not been drunk. It all seemed to have happened out of the blue. Had she been wanting him as much as we wanted her? Did it matter when it was obviously so wrong? Violet wasn't wracking her brains with guilt. She was sleeping peacefully, still tucked into his side, her arm wrapped around his chest. Klaus just couldn't see how this would play out, and he didn't like unknowns. It was one thing to play newlyweds on a boat in the middle of the Gulf of Mexico, but real life waited for them back home next week. Unfortunately, he had gotten good lately at pushing her away, distancing himself emotionally, which usually wound the two up in silly arguments.

Klaus heaved a heavy sigh. He didn't want to hurt Violet, but he was doing what was right, protecting her from himself and the world, should it find out their true feelings for each other. He got up early, just as the sky was lighting up the porthole window, to shower and dress before Violet awoke.

When she finally woke up he was sitting on the bed, back against the wall pretending to read a book, though he had really been watching her sleep and admiring her body, which was vulnerable and on display as she slept. He deeply regretted ever going too far with her last night, because now he knew what he was giving up. She blinked open her eyes slowly, squinting in the late morning sunlight pouring in from the window. Her hair was a little wild, but most of her sunburn, like his, had faded to tan in the night and only the reddest parts from yesterday remained. She realized her chest was exposed and she discreetly pulled the sheet up to cover herself. Klaus pretended not to notice any of this.

"Good morning," she said sleepily. "What time is it?"

"Hey," he said, not looking up from his book. "About 9 o' clock. We go to shore in an hour. Want to get ready for breakfast?"

"Okay," she said uncertainly. His distant tone was familiar to her and she felt dread spread through her chest. "Oh, can we see anything from our window?" Remembering that they were in Mexico, Violet hopped up from the bed to look out of the porthole. "Oh no, it's raining. That's disappointing. I guess we'll have to make the best of it." Violet began rummaging through her suitcase, pulling out shorts and tee shirt, and putting them on right there in front of Klaus. He peeked surreptitiously over his book at her when he thought she wouldn't notice. He rolled his eyes at himself as he had to adjust his pants when she disappeared into the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair.

Klaus was distant during breakfast at the buffet, only answering direct questions from Violet and not engaging in any conversation. Violet started to feel a little sick to her stomach. She had not foreseen this attitude from Klaus, had maybe, naively, thought things would be different, dare she say, better between them. Better not to worry yet, maybe they just needed to discuss things.

"Klaus, is everything ok?" she asked her brother. "Between us, I mean."

Klaus set his fork down and folded his hands on the table. He looked down at his food for a long moment then up at Violet, seated across the table from him. Her eyebrows were etched with concern. "Well. This isn't easy for me to say, but…because, I don't want to hurt you… and I love you," he stuttered a bit out of nervousness. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "What we did last night was wrong. I know you know this already, but the world does not look kindly on the sort of things we did last night. If somebody found out..." Klaus's cheeks were flushing. "We might have let things go too far because we're on vacation, but real life is waiting for us after this cruise, and…" he let his words die out at the look on Violet's face.

Violet couldn't believe her ears. Wrong, he had said. She had felt things click into place last night, finally finding that missing element she had been trying to pinpoint for months. She had been sure of his ardor last night as well, and she knew he felt the same about her. He was overthinking, had been thinking most of the night while she slept, most likely, if the dark circles under his eyes were anything to go by, but that didn't stop his words from hurting. Technically, she knew that what they had done was usually viewed as taboo, but she also felt like they were a special circumstance. Klaus and Violet belonged together. She knew they would always be together, so why would this be wrong for them? She hadn't felt wrong when he touched her and kissed her. On the contrary, it had felt quite right. Last night, she had gone to sleep confident that Klaus's feelings were mutual and his confession this morning had really blindsided her. She reached for his hands but he pulled them under the table, out of her reach.

Violet considered arguing with him, telling him everything she was thinking, but she was so tired of their arguments recently. Her eyes burned with tears that she tried desperately to hold back. Okay, so Klaus just needed some time, maybe. It was obvious that she had made him uncomfortable and she felt a pang of shame, her cheeks heating up in an unwanted blush. She swallowed down her emotion and tried to compose herself. "Fine," she said.

"Fine?'

"Yes, it's fine, Klaus." She couldn't look at him right now, or she would cry. She concentrated on moving her food around her plate, although she had no appetite left. "Let's just finish breakfast and we'll head into town." So they ate their meal in tense silence.

Rain drizzled steadily, matching Violet's mood, as the pair half walked, half ran down the pier to pass through the cruise terminal into town. The streets were crowded with tourists and vendors calling out to them as they pressed down the sidewalk. Violet felt a little panicky by all the racket and pressure of men as they followed them trying to talk them into getting a taxi, or a tour, or whatever they were trying to sell. She felt Klaus's hand on her back, urging her to keep on walking. After a few blocks, the crowd thinned a bit. Half empty souvenir shops offered shelter from the rain for a few minutes at least.

Violet and Klaus looked at each other, hair dripping and clothes soaked already. "This is fairly miserable so far," Violet complained.

"Yeah," Klaus agreed. "Let's try to find the girls some souvenirs and maybe we'll just head back to the boat." The first shop offered an assortment of tee shirts and snow globes. Klaus made a face. "Let's try somewhere else."

They walked down the street until they found a shop selling handmade wooden toys and baskets. There were jewelry, dolls, and coins lined up in a case. On racks lined in the middle of the shop were colorful ponchos and bags and backpacks. Klaus and Violet picked out several things for the girls. They got them each a small backpack in their favorite colors, and picked out a little paddle that had pecking chickens pulled by a string and a ball for Beatrice. There was Mexican vanilla for Sunny to use in her cooking that Violet was sure she would be pleased with. After picking out an assortment of candies and chocolates, Klaus went to find the vendor to pay.

They exited the store into sunshine. The air remained humid and their shoes were miserably soaked already, but it seemed like a good omen. On their way back to the ship they passed a busy restaurant and bar, where the waiters called out to them to come taste their tequila.

"We might as well get something to eat. It would be a shame to go right back to the boat," Violet suggested, already heading for the entrance. Klaus followed her into the open air bar area where loud music was played by a live band. The crowd was loud, too, everyone talking over the music. The pair were sat at the end of a long table that had a group of young people at one end, who were already drinking shots of tequila and eating from large plates of appetizers. A handsome young man smiled at Violet from the other end of the table as she sat down and Violet gave him a little wave. Klaus, seeing this exchange, set his jaw determinedly.

The waiter handed them menus and asked if they would like to try their world famous tequila. Before Klaus could shake his head no, Violet said, "Yes, please." The waiter took two shot glasses from his tray, ready made, and plopped them down in front of Klaus and Violet.

"Bottoms up!" said the waiter with a wide smile. Klaus and Violet each took their small glass and before he knew it Violet had downed hers in one gulp. Her face turned red and she tried to smother a cough, but then she laughed.

"Bottoms up," the waiter urged Klaus. The drink burned as it went down his throat. Violet laughed at the face he made. It tasted terrible. It always amazed Klaus how quickly alcohol went to work. He could feel the second it hit his bloodstream. It pulled at his belly button in a weirdly sexual way and he felt entirely too warm.

Violet said, "Bring another round and… maybe some nachos?" She smiled at the waiter and then peeked again to the end of the table, where the young group were laughing uproariously at some unknown joke. Violet felt a pang of jealousy. Every now and then, she wondered what it would be like to be a normal 21 year old girl, no weird baggage or responsibilities. She didn't think she would ever be a party girl. She quite enjoyed the quiet life, but it would be nice to have fun. Yesterday had been fun. She glanced wistfully at Klaus who was looking at her sadly. God she wanted to cry. Luckily the waiter came with two more shot glasses filled with the clear liquid. She downed the glass before the waiter had even set down their nachos.

She could also feel the alcohol hitting her system hard. Pretty soon, her emotions were tamped down by the burn in her belly and the music. The music was loud and the beat of the drums seemed to take over her heartbeat. Klaus was watching her intently, nursing his little shot of tequila. The nachos went untouched, and she couldn't stand sitting there silently a second longer, with his eyes on her. She pushed back from the table, grabbed Klaus's drink out of his fingers, threw it back, and headed to the dance floor to join the humid throng of bodies.

"Violet," Klaus called to her, but she ignored him. She lost herself for awhile in the low light of the dance floor and the sound of thunder she could barely hear over the loud music and laughter from the bar. It must have started raining again, but she didn't care. She sensed the people around her, even felt their hands on her waist and arms sometimes, but she closed her eyes and tried her best not to feel anything.

By the time the band announced they were taking a quick break, Violet was exhausted and dizzy and just wanted to be back in her cabin, to close her eyes to sweet unconsciousness for a couple of hours. Klaus was waiting for her at the table, standing up as soon as her saw her coming over.

"Come on, let's go back to the boat," she told him. "I'm tired." He just followed her out, having paid a while ago. It was raining again, the dark clouds low overhead. Loud thunder urged them to walk quickly down the pier and showing their cruise cards to the crew member, they were back on the boat. Violet wordlessly led them up the several flights of stairs, and into their room where she immediately stripped off her wet clothes, leaving her bra and underwear on, and went straight into bed. She turned to face the wall, falling asleep quickly thanks to the alcohol in her system.

It was making Klaus miserable to see Violet in such a terrible mood, knowing it was all his fault. He wished it were yesterday and he could do everything all over again. What would he change? He wasn't sure. He had hated watching that young stranger follow Violet to the dance floor, putting his hands on her, when she was so obviously drunk. It was all he could do to not rip her off the dance floor and carry her all the way back to the boat. Of course he felt jealous. That man could do anything he wanted with Violet, and it was perfectly normal. He could have everything that Klaus couldn't.

He didn't know how he could live like this, with Violet, but not with Violet. It was tearing him up inside, and now it was hurting her, too. He could see the hurt and rejection in her eyes this morning. The world had never been that good to the Baudelaire's. He sometimes wondered why he cared so much about what it thought. He changed into dry clothes and laid down on his back on his side of the bed. After his sleepless night and worrisome day, he fell asleep hoping maybe things would be better after a nap.

They weren't. Violet, though in a better mood, dressed for dinner in a short, white sundress that contrasted beautifully with her tan skin. Her legs were smooth and very shapely, and worst of all, Klaus could just make out the shadow of her nipples through the white material. Did she know what she did to him? Was she tempting him on purpose? He urged her to wear a cardigan.

"Do you think you might get cold down in the dining room?"

"I feel fine," she answered as she brushed her hair one last time and applied a layer of pink lipstick, making her look younger than her 21 years.

The hostess sat them at a large table with a family, mother, father, a girl about Sunny's age and a boy about two. Also, there were two older single ladies sat at the same table. Violet seemed in a better mood, as she enjoyed getting to know the other people at dinner. They ordered salads and appetizers and large plates of seafood. She was feeling pretty hungry after not eating much all day and Klaus was happy when Violet ordered only water for supper.

During dinner everyone was consulting the entertainment schedule that the boat provided every evening. There were plans made to go to the comedy show and the musical play. "Should we go?" Violet asked Klaus, who nodded. He was still sullen and not very talkative. Violet wondered how long she would be punished, for that's exactly what it felt like when Klaus ignored her like this.

After dessert of tiramisu, everyone made their leave, Violet and Klaus following the older ladies to the comedy show. It was an adults only show, and a little explicit, but the comedian was quite funny and the pair found themselves laughing along with the audience. After, they headed down a flight of stairs to the main theater, where dancers and musicians put on a gaudy show featuring Motown music. It wasn't wonderful, but Violet felt entertained.

Violet consulted the entertainment schedule to see what they should do next. "We could go to the pub. They're playing live music there. I heard this band playing as we walked by earlier and they sounded pretty good."

"Sure. I'll go wherever you like," Klaus gave Violet a tight smile. Violet rolled her eyes. She couldn't help herself. "What?" he asked, as if he didn't know he was being insufferable.

"Okay, come on." Violet didn't know that Klaus was being sorely tested. All he wanted to do was to take all of his words back from this morning. He felt like he had royally screwed things up between them for good. He could be back in bed right now loving Violet instead of fighting with her and making her miserable. He truly didn't know what was wrong with him. And that dress. God.

The pub wound up being the last straw of his thinning conscience. When they arrived he immediately noticed the group of young people that had been at the Mexican bar earlier today. The stranger who had taken a liking to Violet noticed her immediately, too, his face lighting up. As Klaus and Violet found an empty table to listen to the music, the man said something to his friends and started toward them.

"Hey," he greeted them both, but then turned his attention to Violet, his eyes flicking over her dress, then back up to her face. "Hey, I saw you at the bar today. Small world, huh? I'm John."

"Hi, yes, I remember you," Violet greeted him. "I'm Violet, and this is Klaus." She gestured to her brother sitting beside her. Klaus could only manage a tight smile at this man who was making the moves on the love of his life.

"Hey man," he briefly nodded to Klaus. "Violet? That's a pretty name. Can I buy you a drink? What would you like?"

"Well," Violet smiled, pleased, "what are you having?"

"I'll probably have a beer."

"Okay, that sounds good. I'll have what you're having." He left to order drinks at the bar.

Violet turned her attention back to the musicians and said sideways to Klaus, "He seems nice."

"He couldn't keep his hands off of you when you were dancing with him on shore today," Klaus said bitterly.

"Really?" Violet looked confused. "I don't remember that."

"Well, probably because you were drunk," Klaus complained, exasperated.

"You're jealous," she laughed mirthlessly. "Klaus, you say you don't want me, that I'm wrong for you, but you don't want anyone else to have me either. You can't have it both ways."

Klaus turned his face away from her. He was ashamed of his tumultuous feelings. She was right of course, but couldn't she realize that he did it for her and that it was painful?

"You said you didn't want the world to hate us," she continued to throw his words back at him, "and it seems to be working. The world wants me, even if you don't," she finished, gesturing to John who was walking back over to them with two bottles of beer, handing one to Violet, who beamed at him. "Thank you."

John sat in the chair on the other side of Violet and she turned her body away from Klaus and towards him. They engaged in small talk, about where they were from, and what they were studying at university. Violet laughed at all of his jokes and blushed prettily when he blatantly flirted with her. It was pure torture for Klaus, and she must know it. He wanted desperately to get away, but he couldn't bring himself to just leave her alone with this stranger. He couldn't stand the thought of them leaving here together, which is clearly what John had on his mind.

"Hey," John said to Violet, putting his arm around her chair. "Want to meet me in the hot tub? It's pretty quiet out there at this time of night." Violet really didn't want to, but wasn't sure she could back down now, with Klaus watching her every move. She knew she was being recklessly stubborn.

"Yeah, okay. Meet you there in half an hour, maybe?" Violet assented. Klaus literally growled behind her, but she paid him little mind. She bade a quick goodbye then stood up to go to the room. Klaus was already halfway to the door.

He pressed the elevator button continuously until it finally opened, then stood in stormy silence, not even looking at her. Her gut twisted at this mess they seemed to be in. Why did he have to make things so difficult?

"Klaus…" she started, but he cut her off.

"You're not going," Klaus said with little emotion, but his jaw muscles were working continuously.

"What did you say?" Violet's softening feelings for Klaus were instantly wiped away and she replied through gritted teeth. "How dare you tell me what to do."

"This guy just wants to get you into bed. You don't even know him," he said fiercely, and as the elevators opened to their floor, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the hallway. He fumbled with the keycard, the door not opening in his haste. "You're not going to that damn hot tub."

"Oh, really?" she asked in a low, defiant voice. "Well, in case you've forgotten, you don't get to tell me what to do. You are not my father," she pushed his shoulder hard, so that he turned to face her. "You are not my husband. You are not even my boyfriend." She punctuated each cold word with a jab of her index finger into his chest. "You are only my little brother."

Her words were immediately effective. He dropped her wrist, a wave of pain washing over his face, only to be quickly replaced by a hard look and a set jaw. He looked angry and determined, and suddenly seemed a lot taller, towering over her. He tried the lock again and the light turned green, the door finally opening.

"Klaus, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said," she tried apologizing, but he only shook his head as he dragged her inside.

Before she knew what was happening, Klaus had her pressed tight between the closed door and his solid body. "What are…" but her words were cut off as he plundered her mouth with his own. He broke from the harsh kiss to reach under her dress, rubbing his hands up her thighs and around her bare bottom. He had just known she wasn't wearing anything under that little dress.

"God, Violet. You have been nothing but a tease all day, designed to break me. Don't you realize what you do to me? Is this what you wanted? Is this what it was all about? Did you want me?" he asked her huskily, leaning his head down to suck on her nipple through her dress. His hot mouth wet on her dress made her gasp.

Violet meant to push him away, but when she reached her hands to his shoulders, she only pulled him closer. "Don't, Klaus. You can't have me now and push me away later. It hurts too much," she managed to say, her voice breaking.

"No, I'm tired of fighting with you, with myself. It makes no difference, anyway. It never goes away… this desperate feeling to have you, to make you mine," his voice ragged with emotion. "I've been trying to protect you from me."

She ran her hands through his hair, scratching at his scalp. His hands were everywhere, bringing a deep feeling of emptiness and a thrum of arousal to her sex. "You don't have to protect me. I want you," she said.

Klaus leaned heavily against her torso, trapping her against the door, stealing all her air, bruising her lips in a desperate kiss. Pulling his belt loose, and popping a button, he freed himself from his pants. "Be careful what you wish for, Violet." In the same moment Klaus bunched up Violet's skirt, dug his fingers into the flesh of her thighs, and keeping her pinned against the door, lifted her and plunged deep into her.

Violet yelped and Klaus felt a secret satisfaction in making her cry out, wanting to punish her for breaking down his body's defenses against his own shameful and urgent impulses. He kissed her hard, down to her neck, biting her softly there, as he pushed into her again and again, relentless.

"Tell me right now that you're mine." Klaus's demanded, breath ragged. Violet couldn't find words. She felt stretched and full, overwhelmed with sensation and emotion. She was unsure what to feel. She wanted to feel angry, and she did, a little, but most of all she just felt relief.

"You are so tight," he mumbled encouragingly to her, resting his forehead against hers. "You feel so good." His fingers dug into her thighs, but it was a good pain. Feeling completely full of Klaus was also a good sort of pain. "I could stay buried inside you all night."

He was pushed into her so deep that he could feel the end of her womb. He wished he could slow down to make it good for Violet, but his body refused, pushing him to hurry, to dominate and make her fully his. "Say it, Violet. Quickly!"

He was pleasantly surprised when she yelled out a strangled, "Klaus!" She became so tight in her orgasm that it almost pushed him clear out. Clenching his teeth, he forced himself back into her and continued to thrust through her climax. He was sweating with the effort of holding her up but it all felt so good, that he was sure it would be over too soon. There was that familiar tightening at the base of his erection, and his legs trembled with anticipation. He pushed harder and faster. He kissed her until he could do nothing but open his mouth in silent pleasurable agony, his forehead and nose pressed into hers. He thrust until he couldn't bear the sensation anymore, spilling deep in her womb.

He gently let Violet's legs down, but kept his whole body pressed tight against her until he was sure that neither of them were going to fall. "I'm yours," Violet whispered against his cheek.

"You're mine," he said, smiling sweetly at her, all his urgent emotion spent, leaving only love and relief in its wake. He started to kiss her again, her mouth and her neck . He pulled that dress over her head so she stood there naked in front of him. He pulled off his own shirt, so they were skin to skin, finally. He let his hands roam over her skin freely. He cupped her breasts and ran his thumbs over her nipples. He put his hand between her legs to feel his own seed running down her thigh, and felt a strange sense of pride. His fingers grazed over her sensitive spots and she moaned wantonly into his mouth.

He pulled her into the tiny bathroom and turned the shower on, leading her inside the small stall to stand under the stream of hot water with him. They kissed each other like they might never get another chance. "I'm so sorry," Klaus said. "I've been an idiot. I thought I was doing the right thing, but I was only hurting you… hurting us. I've kept you at arm's length for a while now, trying… no, hoping my feelings for you would fade. It's only gotten more frustrating until I was angry all the time. Please, please forgive me." He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "I love you. I've been in love with you for a long time."

"I love you, too,…in every way possible, I think," Violet said.


	3. Chapter 3

The cabin was dark when Violet awoke to Klaus covering her body with his own and pushing into her already, sighing deeply into her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair and scratched gently at his scalp, pulling her knees up to allow him better access. In return, he cradled her neck and head in his hands, kissing her gently, brushing his lips just over hers at first, letting his nose rub against hers. Violet touched her tongue to his, inviting him to kiss her deeply.

His movements were agonizingly slow this time, sometimes holding his hips flush to hers for several long moments, before pulling out in long strokes. Deliciously sore, Violet felt each movement as both pain and pleasure. His body slid along hers, not an inch between them anywhere. She glided her hands down his spine, kneading the muscles in his back, enjoying the comfort and weight of his body on hers. While she did not totally begrudge Klaus his unbridled urgency last evening, she couldn't help but wish that this had been their first time. This felt like he was making love to her, so sweetly did he hold her and move against her.

Violet let her hands explore his back and around his bottom, pulling him closer by his hips before squeezing his thighs down to his knees, which were bent on either side of her. She ran her hands up his sides to gently push at his chest, urging him to roll onto his back. She followed him over, straddling his hips now. He guided himself back into her warm center as she leaned over him, her hair tickling his chest. She kissed along his jaw and neck before sitting up to ride him slowly, her pelvis rolling along his in short strokes.

Their eyes had adjusted to the dark moonlight shining through the porthole and Klaus could make out Violet's silhouette. His hands slid up her thighs to encircle her waist, letting his thumbs dip down to brush circles through the soft hair on her pelvis, and then up her sides. Her hands found his and she wove her fingers through his. Klaus pulled her down again, stretching her arms above him so that her body brushed against his as she rocked and he could kiss her mouth again. He held her firm against him by running his hands down her back to the roundness of her bottom. He bent his knees, planting his feet into the bed, and thrust up into her as she pushed back onto him. Klaus groaned as they moved in coordinated effort, the pleasure building quickly now.

"Violet," he whispered. "Are you close, Sweetheart?" It was a name he used rarely and only for her, usually when she wasn't feeling good, or had been crying and he wanted to comfort her, but now it had new meaning. "Because, it feels too good," he sighed. "You feel too good."

"It's okay," she reassured him between kisses. "You can let go. I want you to feel good. I want you to come."

He groaned again into her mouth, her words sending a spike of electricity through his body. "Come with me, please."

Violet sat up again, bouncing over him at a quick pace now, placing a hand between her legs to touch herself. Sometimes her fingertips would brush against his shaft, which was wet and slick from her own arousal. That was definitely working to get her there. Her breaths were harsh as she concentrated on pleasuring them both. Klaus's hands tightened on her thighs and he let out a low moan as she felt a burst of warmth explode inside her and gush out around their coupling. The warmth of his thick seed made a wonderful friction under her fingers, quickly pushing her over the edge, her motions becoming uncontrolled and erratic. She collapsed onto Klaus's chest and he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

Violet woke up the next morning tucked into Klaus's side, light pouring through the window. "Hmmm, Klaus?" she asked sleepily, running her fingertips over his stomach. "What time is it?"

"I don't know," he answered, blinking blearily in the morning light. "My watch is in the bathroom, I think." He focused on the light shining in the window. "Maybe…around ten, if I had to guess?"

Violet rolled over to get up, and wound up groaning loudly and flopping back into bed. She couldn't remember when she had ever felt so sore. Every muscle in her body hurt, her biceps, her thighs, her stomach, her head…oh god, even between her legs felt swollen and achy.

Klaus leaned over her. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Violet groaned again as she tried to sit up. "Really?" she asked the universe at large as she slowly and delicately set her feet on the floor, hissing as she stood all the way up.

He moved to sit at the edge of the bed and watched her open her suitcase and rummage through it slowly, looking for a clean swimsuit and coverall. "What is it? Are you sore?"

"I can't remember ever feeling this sore before. Everything hurts," and she grimaced as he pulled her wrist to make her stand in front of him.

"I suppose I was a little rough with you last night. I'm sorry," Klaus apologized, smiling slightly, wrapping his arms around her waist, nuzzling into her chest.

"You don't look sorry. You look like you would do it again right now," she told him, running her fingers through his hair.

"Come lay back down with me, Violet'" he urged. "I'll kiss all of your sore spots." Klaus kissed her nipples, pulling on her waist, making her arch into him.

"That, sir, is not one of my sore areas," she reprimanded playfully.

He pulled her down to the bed and half covered her with his body, kissing her and letting his hands roam freely over her body. "What hurts, Violet?," he murmured against her lips. " I really am sorry that you're hurting this morning, but you were so sexy last night. I had to have you." He couldn't imagine a different outcome, now. All events from yesterday funneled down like a whirlpool, pulling him straight to Violet. "What about here?" he said between kisses, moving his mouth down to her shoulder, lifting her arm, letting his lips trail the entirety of it, ending with a sweet kiss to her palm.

"Mmmhmm," Violet hummed, as he repeated the gesture for the other side.

"What else?"

"My stomach?" He swirled his tongue around her belly button, moving off the bed to crouch between her legs, that were still hanging off the bed. He massaged her hips with both hands.

"Hmm," wondered Klaus aloud playfully. "What about your legs? Do they hurt?" He reached down to her calves to rub the muscles, lifting her legs so they were spread on the bed.

"Ow! Yes, they do hurt," she said somewhat petulantly. He rubbed up and down her calves as he kissed her thighs. He moved a hand to brush against her damp curls and press at her entrance. Violet hissed in discomfort, trying to close her thighs, pushing him away with her hands. Klaus immediately removed his fingers from that area and concentrated on relaxing her again, placing hot, open-mouthed kisses on her knees, until she opened up to him again. He placed a hand on each of her thighs and attempted a tentative lick at her swollen entrance.

"Klaus…" she sighed in satisfaction. Encouraged, he gently sucked at her nub, licking down to her entrance and pushing his tongue inside of her. Her legs trembled violently at the sensation. Klaus's tongue felt warm and soft, a sweet balm to her achy middle.

"Oh, god. Please don't ever stop." He peeked at her face. Her eyes were scrunched closed in concentration, her mouth parted, fists balled in the sheets beside her. She tasted warm, a little sour and salty, and he realized he was partly tasting himself on her skin. He kept circling her with his tongue, coating her with his saliva. She was so aroused that she was bucking her hips, little moans escaping her lips against her will. He watched her as she palmed her own breasts and he groaned loudly at the sight. It took only a moment until she was exploding under him, grabbing his hair with her fingers and forcing him to stop when the sensation became too much.

She pried open her eyes to look up into his smirking face. "Come on," he grabbed her hands and helped her up off of the bed, "let's get a quick shower and head to breakfast. This is our last port of the trip." Violet headed into the bathroom to turn the water on.

"Klaus, can you grab my bottle of Advil out of my suitcase, please?" she called from the bathroom. He saw her little med kit right away, stuffed into the side pocket and brought the whole thing to her.

"Here." She took the bag from him as he grabbed for his toothbrush. He watched her reflection in the mirror as she dug through her bag and brought out the bottle of painkiller and downed at least three of them. Then she also took a small round package of pills and poked one out and took it, too, with a sip of water.

"What was that?" Klaus asked her curiously.

"Birth control," she answered. Klaus raised both of his eyebrows. "I've been on it awhile. Last year, the doctor put me on it to regulate my periods. I told you about it at the time, but I could tell you didn't really want to hear any of that feminine stuff."

Klaus nodded. "No, right. I remember." He had been highly embarrassed as she told him what the doctor had said, but felt like he needed to offer his support. It's not like she had a mother to tell this stuff to. He remembered that she had been suffering from really bad cramps and elongated menstrual cycles, but she had quit complaining and he had put it from his mind.

He also realized that he had not even given a second thought to those sorts of consequences last night and was very thankful at the moment for those little pills. He felt the warmth of shame spread across his cheeks, but Violet didn't seem to notice, stepping quickly into the shower. She reached out an arm from behind the shower curtain and beckoned him in with a crook of her finger.

Violet was already scrubbing shampoo into her hair, hogging the shower stream, but pushed him into it once she had rinsed the bubbles out of her locks. She poured more shampoo into her palm, and stood on her tippy toes to spread the shampoo into Klaus's hair. He closed his eyes in sheer comfort, leaning his head back into the warm water as she helped him rinse. She pressed a chaste kiss to the middle of his chest and he kissed the top of her head.

"You know that I love you, right?" he asked her earnestly. "In every way possible."

"I love you, too" she replied simply.

Once off the boat that day, the plan was to take a taxi an hour inland to do some hiking. There was a three mile hike through the forest to get to a waterfall. The pair packed a backpack with some snacks and water bottles, double knotted their shoelaces, and set off on the secluded trail marked with a sign written in Spanish with a small map behind plastic pinned to a board. The trail was well marked and sloped gradually downward. The place had a definite tropical feel to it with dense trees and unseen birds that called to one another through the canopy. Violet spotted a large iguana sitting on a rock, perfectly camouflaged. The day was humid, but the hike was easy, the trail dead ending right at the low waterfall. In fact, other people were already there, climbing large boulders to get to the top of the waterfall to jump off into a crystal clear pool of water that was deep and aquamarine blue.

The pair found a spot to lay their stuff and wade into the water. The blue water was so cold that their feet ached with numbness. Soon, Klaus was pulling Violet by the hand to climb to the top of the waterfall. There were plenty of handholds and the climbing wasn't too hard, but standing in the freezing water at the top of the falls was quite daunting. What had looked like a short jump from down below, now seemed very high and very risky. Violet and Klaus stood at the edge and peered over.

"I don't know," Violet admitted, taking a step back. "I'm scared."

"'He who is not everyday conquering some fear has not learned the secret of life.' That's Emerson," said Klaus, squeezing Violet's hand. "There have been a lot of things to be scared of lately. I've been scared of you… and how much I feel for you. Sometimes, you overwhelm me. You are the one that fills me up and I worry that if I lose you I'll be so empty,… but these last few days have proved that facing fears is worth the risk. You are worth the risk." He looked at her so earnestly, so open, that Violet felt her eyes brim with tears. "So, let's do this together, okay?" He looked over the edge again, taking another step closer.

"Klaus," she pulled him to face her, stroked his cheek and kissed him. "Okay…together," she agreed.

They faced the edge and hands held tight, they counted to three and jumped. Together.


End file.
